Roses & Feathers
by KimoraRyuu
Summary: .:YAOI:.After the death of Kuronue, Kurama decides to start a life out on his own. That is, until Dark, The Phantom Thief arrives.
1. The Masters Reveil Their Past

**This yaoi fanfic is based on an rp me and my friend Kurai started. I thought it was a good idea and decided to work on it a bit more. The title was also Kurai's idea. We were just thinking of random things about the rp and she happened to say Roses and Feathers. I thought it worked perfectly for the title. So here it is. **

**The first KuramaxDark pairing. **

**Enjoy.**

_-The wind blew harshly against the temple windows and the doors rattled slightly. Rain continued to pour down heavily onto the temple and its surroundings. A small circle of young teenagers, both human and demon, sat in front of two men, all looking kinda skittish because of the storm. One of the men was a human who looked around his mid thirties. He was wearing a black gi with plum-colored designs at the bottom, on the edge of the sleeves, and on the sash. The human had untamed purple hair to his shoulders with black ends. He was sitting back against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed._

_The other man was a kitsune, or fox-demon, who appeared to be around the same age as the other. He had long silver hair down past his hips, two large silver fox ears, and a long silver fox tail. His eyes were light amber and a bit dazed. He stood leaning against the wall beside the human, his hands stuck inside the pockets of his white kimono._

_One of the female teens, of the youkai, finally took the moment to sit up on her knees. She had navy blue hair to her chin and eyes the same color. A single blue teardrop rested in the center of her forehead, glistening as though it was a real tear. One of the other girls sitting behind her nudged her lightly. She nodded and stuck her hands into her lap, gazing down at the ground. "Um...Youko-sensei...Daaku-sama?"_

_Both of the men turned over at the girl. "Yes?" the human asked, one vivid amethyst eye open slightly. His voice was deep and firm, but still had a gentle tone behind it. _

_"What is it Akane?" the kitsune asked as well. His voice was lighter and sounded more distant._

_She wringed her hands nervously and lifted her head to look up at them. All of the other teens were all awaiting her to speak. "A while back, you promised us something...You...You said you'd tell us of your past..." she called up quietly, her voice shaking. Another girl with pink hair to her shoulders and crystal eyes looked up at them now. _

_"Yeah! Like how you two met or how the temple was formed." She went by the name Sukai._

_All the other kids began agreeing until the fox raised one of his hands up slowly. "That is enough." he said sternly. They all stopped immediately and cowered back a bit. The human sat up and chuckled lightly._

_"So, you wanna know how the fox and I met?" he asked them. They all nodded quickly. He glanced up at the youkai beside him. "What'd ya think Kurama? Should we tell'em?" he asked with a smirk. _

_The kitsune sighed and sat down. "As you wish." he said to the kids. They all edged forward, eagerly awaiting the story._

_"It first started at the border of the Southern Region in Makai. I had just gotten over the lose of a… close friend and was deciding to start a life out on my own." the kitsune started. _

_"I had somehow wandered into Makai from my own world, Ningen-kai, without realizing it and got lost. I met this damned fox while trying to figure out where I was." the human added. _

_"You need to work on your landings, baka." the fox replied with a slight smirk. _

_The human rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly, "Yeah, I do...-_

**...20 years into the past...**

The wind blew softly and the tree branches swayed along with it. A male kitsune sat up on one of the high branches, lost deep in thought. His dark amber eyes were only opened halfway as he gazed up towards the sky. He had long silver hair that fell past his hips, two large silver fox ears on the top of his head, and a long bushy silver fox tail. His attire was that of a white haori and white hakima. He shifted his position on the branch and was now lying on his stomach, peering at the ground.

A soft sigh passed his lips as he rested his head and his forearm draping over the branch, watching the shadow of something flying above. The form of the wings reminded him of his deceased partner and it sent a stab of both pain and guilt straight into his heart. Life had been miserable since the depart of his beloved komouri.

"Great...where the hell am I...?" The Phantom Thief muttered, closing his eyes to think for a moment as he soared over the sky, lost. What seemed like a few moments later, the tori atama crashed into a tree, not the brightest thing he had done. The tree jolted at the hit from the angel and the kitsune was tossed off the branch he had been on.

The fox snapped his thoughts to the present as he fell onto the ground. He shook his head and looked around to see what happened and noticed the thief. "Baka." he muttered, rising to his feet.

"Who are you calling 'stupid' you damned kitsune!" Dark got himself out of the tree and landed on the ground, his wings faded from his back and a little white bunny climbed up onto his shoulder, "Kyuu?" it called out looking wide-eyed at the kitsune, cocking it's head to the side slightly.

"I believe I was speaking of you." the silver kitsune replied quietly, brushing the dirt off his hakima. His silver tail flicked slightly and one of his ears twitched. New scents came forth too. "You didn't allow anyone to follow, did you?" he asked, darting his gaze to the angel.

"Why would I of let someone follow me? What do you take me for, fox?" Dark said, muttering slightly at the insult of being called stupid.

"What do I take you for? I believe I've already told you that." he replied sharply with a slight smirk.

"Kyuu?" Wiz jumped up on Kurama's shoulder and looked into his fox ears..."Kyuu?" it wondered one more time. The bunny cocked its head to the other side and blew into one of the fox's ears, making it twitch quickly.

Kurama growled and tossed the creature off. "Keep your pet with you or I might have to rid us both from it." he said coldly, his smirk fading.

"KYUU!" The bunny shrieked, darting over and cowering behind one of Dark's legs. The fox's tail flicked again and he turned to walk away.

"Pet? Pest's more like it" Dark said, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes to see the kitsune leaving, reached out, and pulled on his long hair. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

Kurama growled as he was yanked back. He pulled away from the angel and glared at him, baring his fangs. "Touch me again and you die." the kitsune snarled. He turned back to the forest sharply and began walking away again. "If you wish to know, I am leaving before the hunters get here. I advise you do the same, baka."

"Will you stop calling me stupid, you damned kitsune!" Dark yelled following the Kitsune.

"I'll call you what I wish, baka no tori atama." Kurama replied with a smirk as he made his way through the forest, caring very little whether the angel was following or not.

Dark muttered once more. _'Bird head! Who the hell is he calling a bird head!' _the tori atama thought to himself, continuing to follow the fox. Hell, he was lost. So this kitsune was just someone to follow to either find his way or get even more lost then he already was.

The kitsune looked over his shoulder slightly to see the tori atama following so he decided to have some fun. He smirked and jumped up onto one of the branches. "I'm sure you're lost, so why don't I lead you out of here? Just follow me." he called down then shot off through the branches.

"What the--!" Dark blurted out. His wings formed once more on his back and he took flight, following after the kitsune. Making sure not to close his eyes, so he wouldn't run into another tree.

Kurama chuckled lightly and shifted over to the tree across the path. "Come on, baka, can't you keep up?" he called back with a laugh. The same scent as earlier came forth again and an icy feeling became to creep through the kitsune's body. _'Damnit, I can't let them catch me again.' _he thought to himself while the hunters began to follow their trail.

"What? Me? Of course I can keep up." Dark said cockily, hastening his speed.

Kurama pushed off one of the larger branches and switched to his fox-form. He dropped down onto the dirt path and shot through the bushes, his four silver tails trailing behind him. He pressed his ears back against his head and picked up speed. _'Come on baka, stay beside me.'_ he called back to Dark telepathically.

"Stop calling me stupid, you damned fox!" Dark yelled in frustration, hastening his speed even more. He growled under his voice and flapped his wings a few more times to catch up with the kitsune, _'If no one can catch me-- then this damned fox certainly can't outrun me!'_ The tori atama though, his eyes locked on the fox ahead.

The scent of the hunters then became overwhelming and Kurama came to a sudden halt as three jumped out of the brush ahead. He froze and his eyes grew wide in terror. _'Not again!' _he yelled, switching directions and bolting away. More hunters appeared and began throwing spears and shooting at the fox. One bullet hit the fox in the right hind leg but he continued running.

Dark's ears picked up as he saw the fox jolt by. He came to a halt as he saw the hunters and flew off in the other direction, "I should've just stayed back there..." Dark muttered, once again following the kitsune.

_'Leave while you can!'_ Kurama called up to Dark while weaving throughout the bushes, trying to dodge the bullets and spears. Another bullet shot into his left shoulder, drawing a slight whimper and slowing down his pace.

"Alright then, suit yourself." Dark called down to Kurama, lifting up higher into the air. He smirked, hell, it was better then being shot by some hunters he never knew. He'd rather not be a part of it any ways. He watched the fox become smaller and smaller, until a loud band was heard and pain shot through his right arm. A bullet had been fired in his direction, and pierced into his right collar bone, possibly shattering it. The Phantom Thief cursed to himself, grasping as close as he could to the wound without being in pain.

Kurama dashed out of the bushes and crossed the path, which turned out to be a mistake. Hunters surrounded him, blocking every exit. They all cocked their guns and aimed at the fox. He crouched down to the ground and snarled at them. _'At least I'll go out fighting.'_ he told himself.

Dark continued to clutch his arm as he landed on the ground, "Ok. Which one of you thought it would be fun to shoot my arm!" The fallen angel yelled, glaring at the group of hunters gathered around the fox. All of them turned to face the thief and pointed their guns in his direction. His eyes widened, "Oh shit," the Mousy squeaked.


	2. The Story Continues

**I felt like being generous today and decided to put two chapters up in one day. Third chapter's almost done too...Well; hope you like this one too. If not, just don't read it. It's as simple as that really...**

_-Lightning crashed down beside the temple, narrowly missing a tree. The thunder rumbled on deeply. Dark yawned and lay back against the floor. "Ok, that's enough for now." he told the kids. They all groaned and begged for more. Kurama laid against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. _

_"Yes, you do not need to know anymore."_

_"Please Sensei! Continue." Akane cried out. Dark looked as though he was thinking about it for a moment. _

_"Nah. Don't wanna." he said with a smirk. Kurama stood up and slid open the door behind him. _

_"Get some sleep children. Training resumes tomorrow." Akane stood up, along with Sukai and two males. _

_"Please Masters! Continue." she cried out. The children all began whining and begging for more._

_Kurama sighed and slid the door closed again. "Fine. But next time we stop, that's the end." he told them while sitting back down. They all sat and nodded in agreement. _

_"You're too soft." Dark muttered, crossing his arms across his chest...-_

**...Back in the past...**

Kurama saw this as his chance_. 'Thank kami he's an idiot!'_ the fox cried out as he backed away from the hunters while their attention was on the angel. Smoke suddenly surrounded the fox and when it cleared, he was in his youkai form again. He pulled a rose out from inside his haori and struck it out to the ground, it turning into a whip. He swung it forward and cut three of the hunters in half.

Dark took a few steps away, his wings disappearing from his back, He swiftly grabbed hold on one of the hunter's guns leaning close into their face, "Guns are very cheap toys." He said, their noses almost touching. The hunter's eyes widened and Dark pulled the gun away and smashed it into the hunter's face, knocking him unconscious.

Kurama wrapped his whip around one of the other hunter's neck and pulled him forward. "I've had enough of your kind. It's nothing personal, but your life ends now." he hissed, yanking the whip roughly until the hunter's neck snapped.

Whith swayed back and forth in a tree above, watching the fight, "Kyuu?" it wondered as it slipped from the tree, it fell and hit a hunter in the head, knocking him unconscious. Dark stared at the sight for a moment, "Pathetic" he murmured, then continued to have his fun with the hunters.

Two of the hunters farther from the scene shot towards the fox. Two bullets hit it in the chest and one in the right leg. He whimpered and dropped to the ground, holding the wounds on his chest as blood poured over his hands.

A few more shots were fired in Dark's direction, he managed to avoid one, but the other two of three shots-- he wasn't too lucky. One got him in his thigh, and the other, his right arm. He turned around sharp to look at the hunters and was forced to use his left hand to fight with, for his right arm was not much good. He used a hard left elbow to one hunter's head, hitting a vital point, the temple, causing that hunter's world to go black eternally. One more bullet dug deep into his skin of his right arm. "What the hell did I do wrong!" Dark shouted in frustration.

Kurama was through with this now. He threw the whip aside and pulled a seed from his pocket. He clenched it in his fists and large purple and grey vines began to coil out of his hand. He kneeled to the ground and placed his hand on the dirt. The plant began to dig into the ground and travel underground. Kurama then clenched his fist hard and all the vines shot up, clamping down on the hunters. Blood flew everywhere.

Dark blinked once in confusion, then twice, "What the hell...?" He said looked at all of the corpses on the ground. Whith hurried along jumping over the corpses and ran up onto Dark's shoulder.

"Kyuu...Kyuu…" the bunny said shakily.

Dark looked over at Kurama, "They got you pretty bad..." he muttered.

Kurama's breathing had grown heavy and he was sweating. His eyes were beginning to glaze over. The root coiled back into his arm and went inside the seed again. He shoved the seed in his pocket and tried to stand up. The damage from the wounds took toll and he collapsed to the ground. He lay on his back and looked up at Dark. "I know I'm pretty messed up, but are you ok?" he asked, then winced because of the pain.

"Heh, well. I've been better." He said sitting down on the ground near Kurama rubbing his messed up arm. "What the hell did they want from you?" Dark asked glancing down at Kurama.

"I'm a thief and I stole a very important jewel from their lord. Now I have a bounty on my head. Everyone in Makai has been out to kill me." Kurama replied, pushing himself up to the sitting position slowly. Blood was still flowing rapidly from his wounds.

"Important huh?" Dark smirked at his thoughts, "How so?"

"I haven't quite figured that part out yet. But it was guarded by over 30 demons so it must be good. Their lord already hated me though since I had stolen from him before. He's the one responsible for the death of my 'friend' Kuronue." Kurama hunched over slightly and gripped at his chest. '_Damnit. I hate guns.'_ he thought bitterly. His chest had also began to hurt from the mention of Kuronue. It just reminded him of the night their robbery had gone wrong.

"...so...you stole something you knew nothing about?" Dark said blankly. "Who steals something they don't know anything about?"

Whith curled up in a ball next to Dark, "Kyuu..." it sighed and began to doze off.

"Yes. I don't really care though. I hardly ever pay attention to what I steal." Kurama sighed and stood up. "I should be leaving now. More hunters are probably on their way so I need to get moving." He pulled a dark red gem about the size of a golf ball out of his pocket and tossed it to Dark. "Here's the jewel. Do what you wish with it." He then turned from the angel and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Dark asked, standing up quickly. He shoved the jewel into his pocket. Kurama kept his back turned and continued walking without a reply. "Don't ignore me damnit!" he yelled as Kurama began to disappear into the dense forest. Kurama paused.

"I do not wish to involve you in anymore danger. I have to get away from here so the hunters only focus on me." the fox replied after a few moments had passed. He gripped his chest again as the wound continued to bleed.

"You'll die if you go out there. Your wounds aren't something you can ignore." Dark walked up to Kurama and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You better stay with me while you're injured." Whith stirred slightly over on the ground, one of his ears twitching.

Kurama pulled away and whimpered as the pain from the gunshot wounds grew worse. "What good will come if I stay with you? You can't even protect yourself." he replied through clenched teeth, his fists clenched because of the pain.

Dark walked around the kitsune and stood in front of him. "You look like you'll die if you take one more step. Just come sit back down." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurama growled deeply and pushed Dark aside. "I said no. Now move." He stepped forward towards the forest and that was as much as he could take. He uttered a slight whimper, then fell forward. Dark quickly got in front and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Damn fox..." he muttered, setting Kurama down on the ground carefully. "Now what?" he asked, sitting beside him.


	3. As Night Falls

**We are now at chapter three of the lovely Roses & Feathers. **

**Just for those of you who may have overlooked it-This _is _a yaoi.**

**You have been warned.**

_-"Okay. That is all for today." Kurama said sternly as he stood once more. He raised a hand before any could object. "If it is still raining tomorrow, training will be cancelled and I will continue, alright?" he called over his shoulder while sliding the outside door open. The kids all murmured, some agreeing, others upset, and then began to split up into smaller groups and heading to their rooms._

"_You sure are being generous today." Dark said with a light laugh as he stood up and put out the lanterns in the room. _

"_I actually enjoy telling them. It's been a while since we've brought all that up..." Kurama called back to the angel before he walked outside._

_Dark followed and spread his black wings out above the two to shield the rain. "How far into it are you going to tell them?" he asked the fox with a slight smirk._

"_As far as I see suitable." The kitsune replied. The two both started chuckling at the thought and walked into their house apart from the main house.-_

**The story continues…**

The kitsune had remained unconscious for over a half hour now and it was already sunset. Dark sighed and stood up, glancing around. "This doesn't look like the kinda place to stay at night." He muttered, noting a few movements in the trees. He glanced down at Kurama. "You'll be alright here for a moment, right?" he asked, as if expecting the fox to actually answer.

He then let out a sigh and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I'll be back shortly." He said quietly before walking off into the forest in search for some kind of shelter. About forty-five minutes later, he had run into what looked like an old bandit hideout inside a cave. The cave was in a pretty good location too. Water was only a few yards away, plus the cave was pretty secluded by a thick group of spruce.

Dark returned to the clearing where he had left Kurama to find him still out cold. "Damn. Don't tell me I have to take him there…" he muttered, a hint of annoyance in his tone. The dirt beneath and around the fox had turned crimson from all the blood and most of the wounds were still bleeding. The thief sighed and kneeled down, pulling Kurama up then stood, taking the demon up with him.

It wasn't as easy as he had thought. _'Damn, how much does he weigh?' _the datenshi wondered in his head as he struggled to keep the two up. He bit down on his bottom lip slightly and began to make his way to the cave.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the two thieves had arrived at the hideout. Dark's seemed to have lost his strength at the moment of entering and stumbled towards the back, then falling to the ground, Kurama following. The fox had awakened at the moment to find himself on top of the angel. Perfect timing. "Do I even want to know what you were doing?" he asked coldly.

"It's not what you think!" Dark said back quickly, noticing how it appeared.

"Right." Kurama replied dryly, apparently not buying the phantom's words. "If it wasn't, wouldn't you have moved already?" he added.

"I can't though. You're the one on me." Dark said, staring up at the kitsune.

"So?" the fox asked, a slight smirk growing on his lips.

"You don't want to move?" Dark asked, confused. The fox made no real reply, just a simple 'eh'. Just as Dark had gotten an idea for their current position, Kurama winced and pulled away, one of his wounds acting up. _'Screw that idea.' _Dark thought a bit dissatisfied as he sat up.

"You okay?" he called over to Kurama who had his head down and his body was quivering.

"Yeah…I just need some fresh air." He replied quietly while rising to his feet and stumbling outside. Dark sighed and looked around the dark cave. He pulled two black feathers out and let them hover in the air, a faint light emitting from them. The cave lit up and the thief noticed it actually had a few of the previous owner's things remaining.

Kurama groaned and dropped to his knees at the water's edge, holding a hand to his forehead. A small cloud of smoke began to rise from the ground around him and some consumed him. When it cleared, he had gone through quite a change. He was now in his human form, rather then kitsune.

He glanced down at the reflection in the water and pushed a strand of now-auburn hair out of his face. "How will I explain this?" he asked himself weakly, slowly standing back up. His body was even weaker now since the wounds had followed. Shuichi let out a soft sigh and began to return to the cave.

Dark heard an approaching figure and stepped back into the remaining shadows out of instinct. He kept his eyes locked on the entrance, waiting. As Shuichi made his way in, he got no farther then a few feet before Dark got behind him, locking an arm around the boy's neck.

"What do you want?" Dark asked harshly.

"Am I not welcome here?" Shuichi asked in confusion, glancing over his shoulder at the thief. "It's me…Kurama." he added before the other could reply.

"But you're a human." Dark said, loosening his hold slightly.

"My real form weakened because of the wounds. I was forced to switch back." Shuichi explained, pulling out of the angel's weakened grip.

"Oh…sorry." He muttered, walking over to a spot in the corner where one of the cots was. He had fixed up another nearby for Kurama.

"Awhile back my youkai form was attacked and as a last resort to live, had to enter a human child's body. I then had to relive life in this new body as Shuichi Minamino, living along the humans and learning to accept them. Just recently, I was given the ability to switch back though." Shuichi told the other to clear things up, noting the confusion.

"Oh…okay." Dark said, obviously still confused by it all. It couldn't be helped though. As Kurama went to sit down on the place Dark had made, his whole body flinched and he collapsed to the ground. "Damnit…you need help." The phantom muttered to him, going over beside the fox. He then went over to the pile of bandit's stuff, grabbed a few things, and went out to the water.

He filled a small wooden bucket with water and dropped a few cloths in it, then returned to the cave. He kneeled beside Shuichi and grabbed one of the cloths, wringed it out, then placed it onto his forehead. Dark was certainly no doctor, but he would do what he knew. Most came naturally. He just hoped it'd be enough until he could get help.


	4. The True Fox Awakens

Now, for the chapters some of you may have been waiting for. I know I was…

**Warning: This chapter contains light yaoi (maleXmale). If you do not approve of this or simply have no interest in reading it...What the hell are you reading this fanfic for? Didn't you read the summary? YAOI!**

For those of you who enjoy reading yaoi, or just don't mind, please enjoy.

_The kitsune laid down onto their bed and propped his head up with his arms, watching the other as he changed out of his formal outfit, into something more casual. A slight smirk formed on his lips and he crawled to the edge of the bed, over to the other. "What are you doing?" Dark asked as Kurama sat up onto his knees and slipped his arms around the angel's waist._

"_Nothing yet." The fox replied slyly as he pulled the other back against him and slid his hands down lower, causing him to let out a slight gasp. Kurama released a light chuckle. "You're too easy." He said quietly into the thief's ear before licking it lightly. "Shut up." Dark growled in annoyance before turning and pushing the demon back onto the bed._

"_Oh, so you're just eager?" he teased, folding his arms back beneath his head. "Of course not." Dark replied sarcastically, giving him a light glare. He then smirked and crawled up onto the bed as well. _

Dark looked down at the red-haired boy and something seemed to intrigue him. He shook his head lightly and reached down, pushing up one of the boy's blood-soaked sleeves. A large spear gash ran up from his wrist to his elbow. The datenshi ripped off one of his sleeves and shredded it into a long strip of cloth. He then wiped the wound clean and wrapped it with the cloth.

About 20 minutes later, Dark had succeeded in fully shredding his shirt; all of Shuichi's serious and bleeding wounds cleansed and wrapped. Just a few minor scratches remained. Dark sighed and stood up. He glanced down at Kurama once more then went outside on a hunt for firewood.

The cold air sent a light shiver down his spine as it blew against his bare skin. "Damnit…I should have looked for a shirt before I came out here." He muttered, scanning the ground for loose branches. A few leaves then crunched a few feet behind him and he turned around sharply, drawing a feather and holding it at his side. "Who's there?" he called out.

Dark surveyed the area and eased his guard after a few moments had passed. _'Must have just been some animal_.' He thought while releasing a sigh and putting the feather away. Little did he know he actually had a stalker up in the tree nearby. She let out a soft cackle and pushed off the branches, jumping off through the trees.

The datenshi returned to the cave with an armful of suitable wood about another 20 minutes later and tossed a few to the ground in a pile. He walked to where the other supplies were and piled them against the stone wall. Dark moved the pile of wood closer to the two cots and drew two black feathers out. They were then engulfed in flames and he tossed it into the pile, causing the wood to spark to life.

The phantom sighed and leaned against a bare piece of stone wall beside Kurama. He glanced over and noticed the boy trembling, a few beads of sweat forming along his neck and forehead as he broke out into a fever. Dark pushed from the wall and went over closer.

He pushed off the cloth and pressed the back of his hand against Shuichi's forehead. _'He's burning up…' _Dark thought in his head as he pulled his hand back and dunked the cloth back into the water. As he went to go put the cloth back, he noticed a few changes.

Kurama's hair began turning lighter by the second till it was finally pure silver and longer. His two silver fox ears and tail returned again and he changed fully back to Youko. The other sat up onto his knees and reached back over to check his temperature. The fever was even higher now.

'_What the hell? He shouldn't have a fever just from the wounds…'_ As Dark was trying to determine the cause of the heat taking over the fox's body, two amber eyes slowly opened and gazed up at him. The thief stared down into the amber, freezing in place. There was a new look in his eyes unlike before…a look of…need. The cloth slipped from his hand to the ground and he began to sit back.

One of the kitsune's hands shot up and grabbed hold of Dark's wrist. It was cold compared to the fox's. "Are you--" Before the angel could finish his sentence, Kurama's grip tightened and he pulled the other onto him, the look in his eyes intensifying. "Hey, you feeling okay?" he managed to choke out.

"Baka, even you can't be that dense." Kurama said weakly, pulling Dark down closer. "Haven't we gone over this? Don't call me stupid!" he spat back, his gaze turning into glare. Without a reply, Kurama leaned up and pressed his lips against the other's; a forcing motion, but it wasn't rough.

Dark's eyes widened, more in surprise then anything, and he pulled back lightly. "What are you doing?" he demanded, yet not bothering to get off for some reason… Kurama just gazed back at him, a new emotion reflecting in his eyes. A look of lust.

Dark looked away from the fox's eyes and began to pull off. As he did so, Kurama tightened his grip once more and flipped the thief over onto his back so that he was the one on the bottom now. "You sure about this?" the angel asked with a smirk, deciding to go ahead with it all.

"It's not like I have a choice." Kurama said, his voice still quiet and weak. He was panting slightly. He then leaned down closer, moving on top of Dark. "I just simply can't control myself…" he whispered before capturing the other's lips again.

Dark decided not to protest. What reason did he have to? He had gone a while now, so maybe it was time to have some fun after all. Plus, there was something that made it where he couldn't really pull away. It seemed as though it had something to do with the waves of heat radiating from the demon's body. _'Why am I even wasting my time thinking of this?' _Clearing those thoguhts out of his head, he relaxed his body and gave in, kissing Kurama back.

_**Now, the next chapter I bet you yaoi fans will enjoy. Why wouldn't you? It has a lime! Heh, heh…my fox is going to harm me…. Oh well!**_


End file.
